


Give It Time

by clairedreems



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Odysseus' post-disappearance, extremely short drabble as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: In which Odysseus wakes up to a Penelope who'd just cut her hair.





	Give It Time

“You cut your hair.”

He eyes her in surprise. Her once long curls are now only shoulder length. He reaches out to the strands and toys it between his fingers. He didn’t expect to wake up to this.

“I did.” She laughs and pulls away from him too fast, leaving his arm hanging uselessly on nothing. Standing at their bedside, she grins, gestures to the new haircut. “So, what do you think?”

His hand falls down back to the bed.

What does he think? It’s change. It’s  _ change _ . Since he came back, He’s hated change. Because while he was away, he was thinking home wouldn’t change. And now she’s got her hair cut and -

“Hey. It’s just hair.” She has her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to look at her, to  _ see _ her. “It’ll grow back. It’ll come back.”

Him and her - they haven’t seen eye to eye as they did before his disappearance. They just aren’t on the same page anymore. Distance and time can do that. But right now, they are kind of.

He looks.  _ Stares _ .

“It’ll be like before. Not exactly the same, since it’ll be regrown, but it’ll be like before, just give it time,” she continues. Then, softly, she asks, “do you understand me?”

He realizes then that she isn’t just talking about her hair this time. She’s talking about the two of them too - about  _ him _ .

He nods mutely, and she smiles as she lets him go.

He watches her take off her earrings and her necklace and frowns.

“Don’t you have work today?”

“I do,” she replies promptly, as she takes off her blazer haphazardly.

“Then why are you -”

She dives down on their bed and he gladly opens his arms to her despite feeling confused. His girlfriend, now only wearing her camisole and underwear, snuggles up against him.

“Because the bed looks more inviting than work,” she tells him matter-of-factly.

He grins. “You sure it’s the bed and not me?”

She looks at him, mocks inspects him. She shrugs. “You too, I guess.” And closes her eyes again.

He’d have been offended, except he finds himself focusing on her hair again. “I think it’s pretty,” he admits.

She smiles.


End file.
